Personal beverage containers, such as coffee tumblers, mugs, and the like, are used by beverage consumers everywhere. Although such personal beverage containers have traditionally been primarily for use at fixed locations, such as at home or at the office, more and more frequently, consumers are finding it desirable to have a beverage during transitions, for example, while traveling from home to work or during driving excursions. Specialty coffee stores serving premium coffees and other beverages—for example, those sold under the Starbucks® trademark—are finding widespread popularity.
Certain considerations are particularly relevant when the user intends to consume the beverage, at least partially, while traveling from one place to another. For example, it is typically desirable to maintain the temperature of the beverage, i.e., to keep hot beverages hot and/or cold beverages cold. Oftentimes the consumer will purchase the beverage at one location and travel to a second, possibly distant location, to consume the beverage. It is desirable that the beverage be maintained close to the preferred temperature for sufficient periods of time. Also, it is generally desirable to include a lid in order to reduce the likelihood of splash or spillage of the beverage during travel. Finally, particularly for reusable beverage containers, the container must be rugged enough to withstand the inevitable bump or fall.
Very often personal beverage containers are designed to be used once and then disposed of. Disposable cups with lids are well known in the art. Many consumers, however, prefer a beverage container that is sturdier than these disposable cups and that can be cleaned and reused. Another advantage of reusable beverage containers is that it reduces the burden on landfills and the like by reducing the use of disposable cups and lids. Reusable beverage containers are also known in the art and are frequently made from metal, glass, and/or plastic. Irrespective of the use of disposable or reusable beverage containers, numerous holding devices have been used in connection with portable beverage containers in an effort to facilitate handling of the beverage containers. There is no container holder, however, that functions as a tool for beverage consumption as well as lighting the area about the holding device.